Thinking of You new
by HarryPotterLover2422
Summary: Rewritten. This is a fanfiction about Bella and Edward who were engaged back in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza but Edward dies. Now years later they are both vampires. What will Edward say when he realizes who the new girl is?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes being an immortal can have its downsides, actually let me rephrase that; being immortal has its downsides especially when you are all alone in this world without out the one you truly ever love. Around 90 years ago my Edward, the man I wanted my forever to be with, died from the Spanish Influenza. This epidemic killed anyone and everyone I cared about including my family.

_Flashback_

It was a beautiful autumn day and I was heading to the Masen house yet again. My mother always laughed and called it my second family, which it basically was. It was still early in the morning and with my family I knew that as soon as I walked downstairs I would get interrogated yet again. Although it was early, if you considered nine in the morning early, I knew that Edward's father would already be at work downtown at the bank and Edward's mother, Elizabeth, would already be awake. My Edward would be awake also, he had a knack for waking up early in the morning, something I only enjoyed when an award was involved… Edward included. I walked down the stairs, trying to sneak right past the common room where my family was sitting. My father was on the phone, like always, and my mother was teaching my younger sister how to sew. Despite my efforts my mother heard me.

"Isabella, where are you going so early in the morning?" Mother asked, even though she very well knew the answer.

"I'm leaving for Edward's mother. Now, there is no need to be alarmed because he and his mother already awake," I sighed. My mother was always the worrier of the family, but even if it wasn't true and Edward was still sleeping, I was willing to lie, which I wasn't very good at, to see him. When my Edward and I weren't together it felt as though a part of me was missing, as though I was an incomplete person. Thankfully though Edward's family and mine were neighbors, so it was quicker to be able to see him.

But my mother being my mother, even after I explained that both Edward and his mother were awake, she still called Mrs. Masen to make certain that they were indeed awake. After many, "mm-hmm's," "Oh, I see's" and laughter from my mother she hung up the receiver and looked over to where I was sitting, impatiently, on the steps.

"You may leave," she smiled before returning to my sister's lesson. I jumped from the stairs and rushed out the door hoping that I wouldn't be stopped again. Of course as soon as I got out the door my luck ran out and I ran into him… Harold Smith, the man who was desperately and somewhat pathetically in love with me.

"Isabella," he greeted. I was still behind the gate of our front yard so this time he couldn't kiss my hand.

"Hello Mr. Smith," I curtsied, trying to be polite to him.

"None of that," he chuckled trying to be charming, "Please call me Harold."

"As you wish," I smiled, "I'm sorry to rush away but I must…"

"Oh yes, of course, of course," he smiled letting me walk past him, through the gate.

"Have a good day sir," I smiled.

"Thank you Isabella, you too," he sighed looking discouraged, "Oh, and please wish your family a good day from me."

"Of course," I smiled, but as soon as he was out of sight let it fall from my face. I could finally leave my house and see Edward without, I sincerely hoped, anymore people stopping me along the way. I walked the whole ten steps to Edward's house in a daze thinking about God knows what. When I arrived at the door Mrs. Masen answered.

"Isabella," she smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Masen," I smiled, "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing fin dear, thank you. And yourself?" she asked politely.

"Fine," I smiled.

"Well then, I will not keep you any longer, Edward is in his room playing," she smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled. She let me walk by her and walk up the small staircase to the top of the steps. When I had reached the top I turned left almost automatically because I had been in his room so many times before. I knocked twice, not wanting to be rude.

"Come in," he answered still playing. I quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb his playing, not that it mattered. Edward had been playing the piano for as long as I can remember and he could carry on a conversation with someone without skipping a beat. Myself on the other hand, I was not so gifted in the arts, at least I didn't think so. As I was opening the door the hinge squeaked causing Edward to look over to the doorway where I was standing.

"It was beautiful," I smiled commenting on his piano playing.

"Thank you Bella," he chuckled standing up and walking toward me. But of course, being Isabella Marie Swan, meant that I couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping. As he was walking toward me, I somehow got my foot caught on the hem of my dress, causing me to fall forward. I shut my eyes, awaiting impact with the floor, but it never came. Instead when I opened my eyes I looked up and saw the bright green eyes that I loved so much.

"You know," he chuckled, "You really should get this walking thing down."

"Your very funny Edward," I fake-laughed. Instead of making fun of me more, he kissed me on the cheek and the looked at me his bright green eyes filled with anxiousness and excitement.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him, concerned.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to our place?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. Two years ago, when Edward and I were both 15, we were walking along a stream in the outskirts of Chicago when we came across a beautiful meadow. This was _the _place, the place where all our firsts happened. It was where Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, where we had our first kiss, where we got into our first fight, where we fell asleep together under the stars for the first time, it was _the _place, it was our place.

I was broken out of my trance when we arrived in the meadow. I immediately laid down in the unusually dry grass to take everything in. It wasn't long before Edward began to get antsy and then he began pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he sighed deeply, "Just thinking about something."

"Tell me," I smiled.

"Well-" he stalled.

"Please Edward, tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Okay," he smiled taking my hand and helping me to my feet. He took a deep breath in and let it out before beginning to speak.

"Bella, you know that I love you right?" I nodded, "I am not really sure how to say this, but when I'm not with you, I don't feel complete. When we are away from each other for long periods of time, I feel as though time shall never pass and I will never get to see my one true love again, but then I see you again. When I see you I feel my whole world light up and that is why I have decided to ask you this today."

He got down on one knee and smiled, as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so very much, and I know we are young but I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was shocked, it took a minute or so for everything to register before I finally answered his question.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. In that one moment, that one word answer made him so happy. He picked me up into his arms and spun me around in circles. He kissed me passionately and then we laid together in the meadow staring into the clouds for a long time, talking about the future and what it would bring. Edward and Bella, engaged lovers.

I must've fallen asleep there in the meadow because the next thing that I remembered was the moon glistening on the water as I sat up. I looked around and realized that it was way past my curfew and my parents were going to have a field day with my punishment. I looked to my right and saw that Edward was still sound asleep on the floor of the meadow.

"Edward?" I gently shook him, "Edward, love, you have to wake up or we will be in more trouble than we already are."

"But, I want to stay here with you in this moment forever. I don't want to wake up and have to pretend that we aren't engaged until we are eighteen. I don't want to do it," he revealed to me. This was the first time I had ever seen Edward so torn up over something.

"I know baby, but we can act engaged around our families. How about we tell them tomorrow?" I comforted him.

"Okay. Let's get you home so your parents won't hate me," he chuckled, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Okay," I smiled taking his outstretched hand and stood up.

We quietly walked through the woods back to our houses. As much as I was dreading sleeping, I was so tired from all of the excitement today. I love Edward, and I was so happy to get to spend the rest of forever with him. The rest of the way home was filled with silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a comfortable silence. When we arrived at my door I was dreading walking inside, but being with Edward made everything better. He kissed me on the lips and then released me so I could walk inside. I didn't let go of his hand and he didn't let go of mine.

"Until tomorrow," he promised beginning to let go of my hand.

"Until tomorrow," I agreed, smiling. I let go of his hand and quickly and quietly opened the door.

_Until tomorrow_


	2. AN

A/N Hey guys this author's note goes out to all my fanfics that are already begun or have been finished too. I am sorry to announce that I have horrible writer's block and no matter what I do it won't go away. I went to see my cousin over the 4th of July and he's doing better, but that doesn't make me feel any better really. When I saw him for the first time, he was so skinny, pale and he had no hair at all. It was the worse possible thing to see. He will be turning 2 in October and he is just regaining his ability to talk and walk.

Anyway, I am going to give Twilight Fanfiction a break for a while and pursure a story that isn't Twilight involved. It's Harry Potter, I know gasp… but I have had the idea for a little over a year and I am hoping that by trying something else out for awhile maybe ideas will begin flowing again for my unfinished Twilight stories. I am extremely sorry that I have kept you people in the dark for so long, but I had no news to report.

Thank you to all of you who read, and if anyone out there still believes in my writing please read my Harry Potter Fanfiction. I don't know when it will be up probably by the end of the week. Thank you so much again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or alerted, know that I truly appreciate all the kind words you have said about my writing.

I hope to come back to my dedicated Twilight fans someday. As soon as I know what's going on with my stories, I will let you all know with another Author's Note. Thanks!

Megan


	3. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N I am such a horrible person! But it took me so long to finally get this chapter up to my standards. Thank you so much for sticking with me and the next chapter should be up by this weekend. Again I am so terribly sorry that this took so long :( Please read and enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**EPOV**

Being a vampire sucks, no pun intended, but I am not willing to sugarcoat everything. The whole vampire changing process starts with the pain of the change, but that is nothing compared to the emotional pain of leaving everyone behind.

For me personally, there was only one person I cared about leaving, because the rest of my family had died during the Spanish Influenza. But my Bella, my soul mate, the perfect woman for me, had to be left behind. I had gone back numerous times after I was changed to try and see if my Bella was happy. Unfortunately the second time I went back , instead of seeing her beautiful face, big brown eyes and lips to die for, I encountered a notice about a missing person. I paid it no mind at first, but when I arrived at Bella's old house I saw the notices plastered to any and every available space.

"Oh Edward!" Alice yelled up the stairs in a high-pitched squeal, breaking me out of my thoughts.

When I didn't automatically run downstairs to see what she wanted, Alice grew impatient and yelled at me up the stairs again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Come down here! We need to have a family talk!" she squealed impatiently.

Not wanting to listen to her yell at me anymore, and not wanting to torture the others, I pilled myself up off the piano bench and began to slowly walk down the stairs. On my trip down I thought about my Bella. I hoped that after she found out I was dead, she didn't do anything irrational or naïve. But, before I was able to let myself go to that thought Alice squealed again, and I ran down the last three steps.

"How nice of you to join us," Alice smirked feeling accomplished. My whole family was sitting in the living room talking, and waiting for our "dad," Carlisle to get home.

"What do you need Alice?" I asked sitting down in an empty seat on one of the couches.

"We're moving!" Alice squealed, excitedly.

"Alice," Jasper warned, smiling brightly.

I looked away from them, and down to my intertwined hands, because I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment between the two.

"So…" I sighed, finally looking up, "Where are we moving?"

"Well, there was something about Forks, and the more prominent vision of Chicago," she smiled.

"No!" I yelled, causing everyone in the family to stare at me.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked moving closer to Jasper. Before I got to answer Carlisle walked in the front door a frown on his face.

"What's all the yelling about?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Alice sighed turning t face Carlisle, "I was just telling Edward that I had seen a vision about us moving to Chicago."

"Why do you think we are moving to Chicago?" Carlisle asked.

"Visions," she smiled brightly.

"Oh, of course," he sighed, "Edward would you come up to my office and talk to me?"

"Of course Carlisle," I sighed turning to walk up the stairs behind him.

As we walked I knew that he was going to ask me about my past in Chicago, even though he knew about Bella, he didn't understand the immense feeling that I had, no have, for her. I didn't know how I was going to be able to tell him about Bella, but I knew that if I was going to trust anyone with the story of my past, Carlisle would be the one to trust.

When we arrived at his office he opened the door and ushered me inside of it. I took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"Hello Carlisle," I smiled.

"How are you doing Edward?" he asked, but I could tell the question ran deeper than he knew.

"Pretty good. And you Carlisle?" I asked trying to carry on a conversation, and hold off on the question I knew was coming.

"Fine, just worried about you son," he sighed looking at me honestly, "Can we talk about something Edward?"

"Umm… sure," I sighed.

"I would like to talk about your human life. I thought about moving to Chicago, but we also have Forks as an option. I know that your family died during the Spanish Influenza in Chicago, but you are always muttering about Bella. I know that she was your girlfriend, but it seems like she was so much more to you. Would you be willing to tell me about your human life?" he asked looking at me with concern, "But only if you feel comfortable about talking to me."

"Well… umm…," I murmured reluctantly, tears that would never fall in my eyes, "I was in love with Bella and we then went and got engaged when we were 17. But, soon after we were engaged her whole family, except her, became ill with the Spanish Influenza. She had three younger sisters and two older brothers, who died along with her parents and my father. It was so hard to watch her be so distant and sad about her family, at night when she fell asleep, I would wake up to the sound of her screaming in her sleep. Then, soon after everyone in her family died, my mother and I both fell ill also, and that's when we met you, when we came to the hospital. Bella never left my side, no matter how many times I asked her to get out of the hospital to make sure she wouldn't get sick, she didn't leave. My mother was just the same as Bella, she was always trying to take care of me, and I feel guilty, because if she had taken care of herself just a little bit more maybe she wouldn't have died. When my mom died you brought me into the morgue and changed me, because it was my mother's last dying wish that you would do whatever possible to make me healthy again. I love Bella, and I will never love anyone ever again. I know that we will eventually have to go back to Chicago because we are running out of options, but if it is possible can we start by moving to Forks?"

"Of course, I never really considered Chicago except for somewhere we will have to go in the future. And, I completely understand, I watched all of those people die, and I would never want to put you through the pain of having to relive the pain of your human life," Carlisle smiled at me. He was so much like my human father, and we had a good relationship together.

"Thank you so much for understanding," I sighed standing up and walking toward the door and down the stairs to tell everyone where we were moving. Carlisle walked up behind me, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I laughed because this was the happiest I had been in a while, and it was all because I told someone about my human life. I walked into the living a small smile on my face, Alice noticed that I was happy and she ran over and hugged me.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Carlisle smiled walking over to sit by his wife Esme, "We will be moving, but not to Chicago like some people originally thought."

Alice smiled brightly and laughed when Carlisle looked over at her.

"I have a question that has nothing to do with moving, it's just something that has been eating at me for years," Emmett explained.

"What would you like to ask Emmett?" Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"Eddie, are you gay?" he asked honestly.

"What!" I yelled appalled that he would think that.

"Well, are you?" he asked again.

"NO! NO, I am not!" I shook my head.

"Okay breathe Eddie. It's just that we have been in the States for 90 years and you are still single. It's an honest question," Emmett laughed.

"Anyway," Carlisle laughed, "We will be moving to Forks, it's a little town in Washington. It is barely ever sunny and there is a lot of wildlife problems there."

"Okay, sounds good," Alice smiled.

"Everyone go pack!" Esme instructed turning to go into her room to pack, Carlisle on her heels.

I walked up the stairs and packed my clothes and music, but I had to leave my piano like every other time we moved, but thankfully Emse always made sure there was one there.

After fifteen minutes of speed-packing, I was completely done and had already thrown my bag into my car. Alice and Jasper were already waiting in the backseat of my car, claiming that Carlisle told them to ride with us to Forks. It was only like an hour drive from where we already were, but with my driving it would seem like fifteen minutes.

The whole drive Alice and Japer were talking silently to each other, so rather than disturb them, I put in one of my favorite Cds and listened to music for the drive. At one point in time I looked in the mirror to see Alice staring at me, her eyes full of sadness. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and all she did was shake her head and turn back to Jasper.

Five minutes we arrived at our new house in Forks, Washington. I stepped out of the car, and I saw yet another beautiful white house in the middle of no where so we could have our privacy, like ever other house we had lived in. I walked inside to find the rest of my family and found that they were already in their doing only God knows what, so I walked up the stairs and chose the room that was furthest from the couples. I unpacked in five minutes flat and jumped out my window to go hunting before I had to go to school tomorrow, starting High School as a junior yet again, marvelous.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot that you guys stuck with me for so long! I will update as soon as I can. Please review! :)  
Megan :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews favorites, alerts and just people reading for this story. It is truly amazing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, but I am so sorry it is so short! I promise the next will be longer! Enjoy!**

**Megan **

**BPOV**

"Ugh!" I groaned to myself, rolling off my couch and turning off my computer. At night when you had no one to talk to being a vampire became very dull, very quickly, but now I got to go to school during the day that would be so fun, not.

Today was the day that I would once again go to high school as a junior, I still don't know why I kept opting to go back to school, I could always just get a job and say that I finished school early or something. In my 90 years I have gone on to college to become a certified doctor, lawyer and teacher.

Ever since Edward had died, I didn't want to be the old Bella, I didn't want to be reminded every day of how happy I had been with Edward, so using my power to change appearances, I changed myself. My hair was longer, I was taller, and I had blue highlights, just something fun to make my dull life, a little less dull.

When I realized that I had taken to long thinking about the past I ran into the bathroom to get ready for my first day of school. After fifteen minutes I was fully clothed, changed , and ready for school. I ran out the door, it was raining, again, and I jumped into my car.

As I was driving down the rain washed streets of Forks, Washington I realized that I was going to have to listen to the repulsive thoughts of the teenage boys, oh yeah I would also read thoughts and shield my mind. I pulled up to the school in three minutes flat thanks to my maniac driving, and I walked out of the car, feeling sexy and confident in my knee-high black boots and skinny leg jeans.

The moment I stepped out of my car I head the thoughts of those overly hormonal, testosterone packed teenage boys.

_I wonder if she'll make-out with me._

_She's extremely sexy, I wonder what she would look like without all those clothes on?_

_I wonder if…_

Okay don't need to hear the rest of that one. I walked confidently to the main office to get my schedule of classes. When I pulled open the front door a bell jingle, like in a cheesy diner, and walked over to a lady who looked like she was in her mid-40s, who was standing behind a tall counter.

"Hello," I smiled politely at her, "I'm new here, my name's Isabella Masen."

"Hello Isabella, I'm Mrs. Blackwell," she greeted.

"Please call me Bella," I immediately told her. I hated being called Isabella, because it reminded me of when Edward had called me that sometimes and it would break open new healed wounds.

"Okay then, Bella," she sighed, "Here's your schedule, your map and please have all of your teachers sign this piece of paper."

"Thanks," I smiled, walking back out the door I had just entered and looking at my schedule and map to try and figure out where I was going.

I had Spanish, Trigonometry, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology, and the Government. I looked over my schedule again and tried to memorize where each of my classes were on the map. That was a bust though, because no matter how old I got I would never be very good at directions. I rolled my eyes and began to walk in the direction in which I thought my first class was, until I was stopped abruptly by something or someone.

**EPOV**

I ran out the front door of our new house as quick as possible, hoping for a nice quiet ride to school again. Instead when I got to my car, all four of them were already waiting for me in the car, ready to go.

"Ugh!" I groaned to myself, opening the driver's side door and sitting down. I started the car and drove as fast as I could to school, because I didn't want to listen to Emmett and Rose kiss in the back of the car like they did every other ride anywhere.

As I pulled up to the high school, I smelled another vampire, and everyone else must've smelled it to because they grew tense thinking the worst, that a vampire had come to prey on the students at school. Alice was the first to jump out of the car, quickly followed by Emmett, then Jasper, Rosalie and I didn't follow them but we walked into the main office to get our schedules so we wouldn't be late to class.

"Hello," I smiled walking up to the front desk.

"Hello dears," the woman behind the desk smiled, "My name is Mrs. Blackwell, how can I help you?"

"We are new here, my other brother and sister are waiting outside. Our last name is Cullen," I smiled at her.

"Of course," she smiled pulling out a bunch of files from behind the desk, "Here are your schedules, a map and there is a piece of paper for each of you to get your teachers to sign."

"Thank you," I smiled politely, walking back out the front door to find Emmett and Alice.

When we walked out of the door Emmett and Alice had just reached a girl, and as soon as she turned around I knew that she was a vampire, due to the pale skin, and gold eyes. Rose, Jasper and I walked over to where they were standing to make sure Emmett didn't say anything too loud and get us exposed and to make sure Alice didn't embarrass us.

"Hi. I'm Alice," my sister smiled.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella," she smiled. I involuntarily winced at her name, it brought back memories of my Bella, who I had never seen again after 1918.

"Hello Bella. I'm Alice, as I already told you, this is my brother Edward, he was the first one changed," at my name the beautiful girl in front of my shuddered, "This is my other brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and this is my boyfriend Jasper, we are all juniors."

"Wow," Bella laughed, "There are so many of you."

"Yeah," Alice smiled, "We are the largest coven of vegetarian vampires."

"Vegetarian?" Bella asked.

"Just means we don't eat humans," Alice explained.

"Oh, I understand. I'm one too," she smiled.

"We can tell," Emmett laughed, "Your eyes aren't red. Anyway, Bella what is your favorite animal?"

"In general?" she asked confused.

"No, to eat," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, that," she giggled, walking up and loudly whispered, "I just love a good mountain lion."

"Damn! So does Eddie!" he said quietly, hoping that I wouldn't hear.

"Don'.!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about Eddie, it's his time of month," Emmett chuckled, "Time to go to class, catch you cats later."

"Bye Emmett, Rose. It was nice to meet you!" I smiled as they walked away.

"We should get going too sweetie," Jasper smiled at Alice.

"Of course. Bella what classes do you have?" she asked.

"Spanish, Trig, English, Gym, Lunch, Bio and Gov," Bella answered reading off her schedule.

"I have the same a Bella," I announced.

"Cool, we have trig, gym and lunch together," she smiled at us, "See you then?"

"Yeah. See you then," Bella and I smiled at her walking in the direction of Spanish.

When Alice and Jasper left I realized how alike my Bella, and this new girl looked. Having class with her may prove more difficult than I had previously thought.

**A/N Thank you again for reading! Please review! I will update soon! Sorry it's short! Thank for reading!**

**Megan **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me that so many people enjoy this story! I really hope that you enjoy reading this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it! Please keep reading! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

During my classes all day I was bored out of my mind, I had learned most of this stuff the last time I went to high school, or the numerous times before that. My last class before lunch was gym, and I hated it. Being a vampire I was strong, so I had to scale back on my strength because I didn't want to end up hurting anyone. Edward was also, unfortunately in that class which made me more distracted and more prone to hurting someone. I hadn't realized when I first met him how alike my Edward he looked, but I knew it couldn't be him because he had died, pretty much before my very eyes. It didn't help that Edward stared at me during every single class, even the classes where we were on opposite sides of the room from each other, but being new most teachers sat us next to each other.

When Coach Charge finally blew the whistle telling us it was time to get changed I walked into the locker room as fast as I could without looking suspicious. It took me three minutes to get changed, and my hair fixed before I walked out of the locker room and wait for the bell to finally ring. We still had seven minutes until the bell would ring, so I slid down the wall and sat on the floor staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I hadn't realized that I had taken the rings from around my neck and began to twirl them on my fingers, until Edward walked out of the locker room.

"What's that?" he asked a confused look on his face. I quickly put them back on to the chain and slid the chain back under my shirt.

"Something special from my human life," I answered, smiling at him. If he didn't look so broody and grumpy all the time, he could look really hot, but that brooding thing really worked for him sometimes. I can't be thinking about this stranger in this way, I promised to love my Edward forever, and that meant I would never love another man again.

"I have something like that too," he smiled sadly at me sitting on the opposite side of the hallway.

We were silent the rest of the five minutes waiting for the bell to ring, no one had anything to say, and no one really knew what to say. We didn't really know each other so, we couldn't strike up a conversation about anything, we needed time to get to know each other before we would be able to just talk like we are old friends.

I looked up at the clock behind Edward's head, hoping that it was almost time to go to lunch, and thankfully the bell was going to ring in fifteen seconds. As I looked down and got ready to pick up my books, Edward looked like he was about to say something to me, but the ringing bell silenced him. I picked up all of my books and rushed towards the cafeteria when I realized that I had no idea where I was going, and surprise, surprise, who showed up behind me but Alice.

"Bella!" she squealed.

"Hello Alice," I laughed walking over to where she was standing.

"Where you going?" she asked, laughing at me.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"That would be this way," she laughed waiting for me to catch up and walking toward the cafeteria.

We walked together into the cafeteria and she led me to a table in the back of the room where everyone else was sitting and talking amongst each other. When we walked up they smiled brightly at me, and I looked at them confused.

"Hello?" I smiled back at them."Bella!" Emmett boomed, silencing the café.

"Anyway, we were talking, and we were wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out?" Rose asked smiling at me. Her of all people, my first impression of her was that she hated me, but obviously she didn't.

"Umm…" I stalled looking at all of them at the table.

"Come, sit, sit," Alice urged.

"Umm…" I shook my head confusedly, as I sat down at the table, "What about the rest of your family, I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry, Carlisle and Esme will be more than happy to meet you," Jasper chuckled.

"Umm… well then, sure. I'll come hang out," I smiled at them.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, "Come over to our house at about, how about you just come with us after school?"

"Sounds good," I laughed looking at the six of them. They had just met me, and they already treated me like I was a good friend, I must've been on my own too long, because I forgot what it was like to have real friends.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur to talking and laughing about hunting stories. Emmett had once almost taken a large bite out of Jasper's butt, interesting. Then as the bell rang, I stood up and began to walk toward Biology with Mr. Banner. Well actually, I followed Edward to Biology, but whatever I made it there.

Edward and I were both seated next to each other again. The class felt like it was never-ending due to the movie on the different kinds of plant soil there was. It felt like the class was never going to end, this was one instance where I wished I could sleep. Edward sat next to me a sad look on his face, he was staring at the television screen, but I knew for a fact that he wasn't actually paying attention.

The bell finally rang and I walked to Government, another boring class because I had lived through everything we talked about. In this class we watched another movie on the beginning of Democracy in the United States. Thankfully though, about ten minutes into the movie I received a note from Edward.

**A/N Edward is bold and **_Bella is italicized._

**Hello**

_Hey_

**Can I ask you something?**

_Of course Edward, what is it?_

**Do you think that we could be friends?**

_What do you mean?_

**I mean, when I look at you, and you look back at me, it looks as though you hate me with a burning passion. So I was just wondering, if there was any chance the two of us could ever be friends?**

_Of course we can be friends Edward. I don't hate you, and there is no reason why we can't be friends with each other. We did just meet each other though, so maybe we should just get to know each other before we decide whether or not we hate each other._

**I agree. **

As he passed me the last note, he smiled at me before turning his attention back to the movie playing on the television in the front of the room. There was only ten minutes left in class, so I took out a book from my bag and began to read, to make time pass quicker. Thankfully it worked, and before I knew it, it was the end of the day and time to go over and hang out with the Cullen family, I couldn't wait to hopefully have real friends again.

I walked out of the classroom, and there was Alice waiting beside the door for Edward and I, more specifically me.

"Hey Bella!" she squealed pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Alice," I laughed looking at her.

"You ready?" she asked, practically dragging me out to the parking lot.

"Of course I am," I smiled, "I haven't had a real friend in a long time."

"Sorry," she smiled sadly at me.

"Hey," I smiled at her, "Don't worry about it."

"Let's go," she smiled, "Follow Edward's silver Volvo to our house."

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted jumping into my car and peeling out of the parking lot behind Edward's car.

I drove to the Cullen house a daydream, I couldn't believe that the first day of school and I had made new friends. I waited 90 years to make new friends, and on the day that I had been dreading since I decided to move to Forks. Since the day I had moved here I felt an immense feeling of dread hanging over my head, but I knew that I was just being paranoid. As I pulled up to the Cullen's house I looked at the house, and it was huge! I couldn't believe how big it was, the house was kind of intimidating to me. As I took the first steps out of my car, I realized that the Cullen's really knew nothing about me, so they would undoubtedly ask me about my past, more specifically about my Edward. I wasn't really sure that I was ready to have to talk about my Edward, even though it had been 90 years since he died, it felt like yesterday to me still. How was I going to tell them about my Edward without having a breakdown?

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thank you for reading! I realized when I was reading through my old version of this story that it moved way to fast, so I have decided to slow it down a little bit. So, thank you for reading! And please review! I will update soon! **

**Megan **

**P.S. If you enjoy reading Harry Potter Fanfics, please check out my new Fanfiction called Like We Used To. Please read and review, it would mean a lot! **


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey! Sorry that took longer than I expected. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or favorited, it means a ton to me to know that you like the story! Please keep reading! Enjoy!  
****Megan :)**

**Disclaimer… I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. :(**

**BPOV**

I walked up the three steps to the front door behind Alice, everyone else had already ran inside to inform their "parents" that they had a visitor. I smiled at Alice, as she looked over at me numerous time while we were walking.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she shook her head, speed talking before running to open the door and ushering me in the door. I didn't hesitate, but ran behind her and she led me into a room off to the left and up two flights of stairs.

"Hello everyone!" Alice smiled at her family running over to stand by Jasper. I was all alone, and now was when I realized that. I didn't have anyone, nor would I ever have anyone. The Cullens already have a whole family, they don't need anyone else intruding in their life. I decided that after I hung out with the Cullens today I would leave them be and not come back.

"Hello dear," the motherly one, who's name had either not been told to me, or I had forgotten, smiled.

"Hello," I smiled back at her, "I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella."

"Hello Bella, I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle," she smiled at me again, friendly people the Cullens were.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme," I nodded to both of them, "And hello again to all of you."

"Shall we go into the sitting room and talk?" Esme asked.

"Of course," Alice and the others agreed, I was a little more hesitant to follow, but I did anyway. As I was walking into the sitting room with the family, I noticed that Edward hadn't followed the others but ran up the stairs, alone, at least I wasn't the only one who was alone.

I walked over to an empty chair and sat down, the whole Cullen family sitting across from me staring at me, slightly creepy.

So, Bella…" Carlisle began, "what's your past like?"

"I was born on September 13th, 1901 to my parents Charlie and Renée, and I was the middle child, an older brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister. My family and I lived in Chicago until 1918 when I was changed. My whole family had died the year prior to my change due to the Spanish Influenza," I sighed, blinking back the tears that would never fall, "After they all died, I moved in with my fiancé and his mother, but then both of them became ill and in 1918 they both died. I was left all alone, no family or friends left to speak of, so one day when I was wandering through the forest, depressed, I stumbled, literally, across a strange, sparkling man, who was leaning over the body of a dead deer. I felt ill and scared, and tried to run away, but when I thought that I had finally gotten away from him, he was right in front of me again. I tried to scream, but nothing came out, so I just stopped trying and I stopped struggling, because I didn't think anything could be worse then losing one's family. He bit me on the neck and I was extremely confused and grossed out, but then the pain started, it was excruciating, I really thought I was dying, for good. But a few days later, I awoke in a warehouse of some sort, when I met the eyes of the man who had bit me. I cowered in the corner of the room hoping that he wouldn't realized I had woken up, but he came over to me and kneeled in front of me. He apologized profusely for what he had done, and he held out his hand to help me up. He introduced himself as Garrett and said that I had caught him off guard and that's why he had bit me. He explained to me that I was a vampire, and I felt sick. I had heard about vampires in horror stories, only being able to survive on blood, the sight of blood made me want to vomit and now I needed it to live. I didn't want to intrude on the family that Garrett was with, so during the night I began to ran, and I don't know where I ended up, but I stayed for awhile before moving on to the next place when people became suspicious. I've been alone for 90 years so it is nice to meet some people where I don't have to pretend to be something that I'm not."

"Thank you for telling your story Bella," Esme smiled at me. I still had tears in my eyes, but I hadn't broken down, because I hadn't told them everything about my Edward. I would not be coming back around here, so there was no need for them to know that part of my past.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Of course I do," I sighed, "But I don't have anyone, and I haven't had anyone for a while so I got used to being alone, you would too."

We all stopped talking about the serious stuff and began talking about our favorite human memories, I stayed out of this, just listening, not wanting to divulge too much information. They talked about how they had become the family that they are now, all starting with Carlisle and then Edward who was still no where to be found. I excused myself saying that I needed to hunt, but I actually just wanted to talk to Edward.

I ran out the front door and out into the forest in search of where Edward might have been. I looked for an more, maybe even more, and when I found no trace of him, I gave up and sat down in the damp grass. I looked up at the stars, that were just beginning to come out, and I sighed, thinking about the night we had gotten engaged. It seemed so long ago, but at the same time I could remember every little detail as if it was yesterday.

Lost in my thoughts of Edward I hadn't realized that it had began to rain, because that's all it did in this town. I stood up and began walking back in the direction of where I thought the house was, but as I was walking I heard rustling behind me. At first I figured it was just some animal and I walked a little faster, but whatever it was kept the same pace as me and began to growl. I turned toward the thing frightened as to what it may have been, why I didn't run I have no idea. Then out of the deeply covered forest came a huge russet-colored wolf. He growled at me, crouching down getting ready to pounce on me.

"Please," I begged it, hoping it would leave me alone. I exhaled deeply, as it turned at once and ran away, but out of the shadows the wolf had ran into came a tall Native American boy.

"Who are you and why are you begging for your life? You don't have one," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm Bella, and I know I don't deserve to live, but please at least tell me what I did wrong?" I asked, trying to back away from him.

"You came into existence!" he growled. I was taken aback, I didn't know what to say to that.

"What do you mean I came into existence?" I asked confused.

"Not you in particular, your kind! Cold-one," he mocked.

"Oh," I sighed, he held a grudge against vampires, "Please just leave me. I don't drink humans, just animals."

"I don't care. I just really don't enjoy leaches on my land!" he laughed, kind of proud of himself for some reason. He was getting ready to lunge at me when I heard a voice from behind me.

"She's with us Jacob!" it yelled.

"Of course she is, Cullen," he sneered.

The wolfman, Jacob, walked back into the shadows head lowered in defeat, before running away back to his house, or wherever he lived. I shook my head to clear it of shock and turned to look at Edward.

"Will you stay on our side of the damn line!" he yelled at me.

"Excuse me!" I yelled back.

"The treaty line, stay on the vampire side, and far away from the werewolf side," he yelled.

"Fine!" I squealed, turning to run away, but then turned back to face him, "What the hell is your problem! You don't even know me, yet you treat me like someone you can just toss aside. Well you can't! I am not going to stand for your stares of hatred! Tell your family I said goodbye. And don't you dare talk to me in class ever!"

I turned on my heels and ran back to the house at top speed running away from Edward. I didn't know him, but he seemed to think that he had the right to judge me and stare at me like he already hated me. I realized that my Edward had been the same way, judging everyone, even me before we began dating. I shook my head and jumped into my car as quickly as possible. I fastened my seatbelt, jammed the key into the ignition and peeled out of the Cullen's driveway. I sighed as I watched the house disappear in my rearview window, I had really began to like the Cullen family, even though I had just met them, they were kind and sweet and caring, with the exception of Edward.

I drove back to my house in a daze of confused thoughts. I parked my car in the driveway and stepped out of the car, just wanting to go inside and shower. I had never felt this disgusting ever, I had screamed at a male, I wasn't suppose to do that. That wasn't polite and courteous like a normal young lady in society should be. But this was the 1900s and manners weren't required anymore, and hadn't I seen that today.

**A/N Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Keep reading, and check out my other stories!  
****Megan :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long! I promise not to take as long next time. This was one of the more difficult chapters to write, but I love it anyway. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
****Megan :)**

**Carlisle'sPOV**

"Thank you for telling your story Bella," my wife smiled at the new girl introducing herself. For some reason as I thought of my past in Chicago with Edward, I couldn't help but think that Bella might have been Edward's Bella.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Of course I do," she sighed, "But I don't have anyone, and I haven't had anyone for a while so I got used to being alone, you would too."

The rest of my family began talking about the stories about how we had come to be a coven, but I wasn't giving my two-sense into the stories because I was still trying to figure out if that was really the Bella I had met back in 1918. She didn't look like her, but yet I couldn't help but think how alike her story and Edward's Bella's stories were.

Bella excused herself, but no one was listening, so she just walked outside and began running to go hunting. I waited until she was out of hearing distance before I realized Bella had never told us her last name, maybe Alice knew.

"Alice?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yes, Carlisle?" she replied smiling at me.

"Do you know Bella's last name?" I asked.

"Yes. Her last name is Masen, why do you ask?" she smiled at me, turning her head slightly to the right.

"Just curious," I mumbled.

I ran up the stairs to my office, still mumbling to myself as I did. Could this really be Edward's fiancée from so many years ago? Could she still be alive, well technically? I wonder what Edward would say if he found out that his Bella was still alive. I ran into my office and rummaged through my desk drawers in search of a painting Edward had given me of himself and Bella, so I could keep it safe for him. He had told me time and time again that the picture was the only thing that got him through the day. He had told me many stories about the adventures him and Bella had gone on when they were children, and how many fights they had gotten into before they began dating. Bella and Edward had, had something special together, and when Edward was changed and Bella disappeared, the light and the sparkle in Edward's eyes went out. He was never happy, and he rarely hung out with us as a family.

"Bella says good-bye!" Edward yelled, stomping up the stairs to his bedroom, before slamming the door shut.

"Oh, my Carlisle," Esme moaned, running into the room, "I thought the two of them were really getting along."

"I know Esme, but maybe everything will work out in the end," I smiled to myself, still searching the drawer for the picture.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, uneasily.

"I can just tell things, sometimes, I just get this feeling," I laughed to myself.

"And that's why I love you," Esme smiled.

"As I love you," I kissed her, as she walked out of my study.

I laughed as she walked out, and then went back to searching for the picture. I decided to check the vault on the other side of the room, hidden behind a row of books and papers. No one knew where I had hidden the vault, because they didn't need to know. When they had been turned into vampires, I took whatever things they had from when they were still human and stuck it into the vault.

I typed in the password, and right there, sitting in front of the vault I saw the picture of Edward and Bella. They looked so happy together, and I just hoped that someday he would be that happy again.

I left the picture where it was and locked the vault back up. I ran out of the room and up the second flight of stairs toward the third floor where Edward was loudly, pounding on his piano keys. I thought about not bothering him for a second, but instead I knocked on the door. When he didn't respond, I opened the door a crack, to make sure he wasn't going to chuck something at me, he did that to Emmett once.

"Can I come in?" I asked, not opening the door any wider.

"I guess," he groaned, standing up off the piano bench, as I opened the door, and pulled it shut behind me.

"What happened, Edward? Your Esme is worried about you," I sighed, deeply.

"I don't really know exactly what happened, but well where do you want me to start, I have a lot of problems," he chuckled lightly.

"Let's start with what happened between you and Bella today. You seemed to actually grow to like her as a friend, or acquaintance," I replied.

"Well, it was all Jacob's fault. Bella didn't know about the treaty line, and she crossed, with one foot, and out came Jacob, in wolf form, from the bushes. He scared the shit out of Bella, and she didn't even have the common sense to run away, so I jumped out and told him that she was with us, and he left. Then I yelled at her, because we'll- I don't really know why. I told her to stay on our side of the treaty line, well actually I yelled at her to do. She got defensive, and didn't understand what I was talking about. I told, I mean yelled, that she was to stay on the vampire side of the treaty line, and far away from the wolf side. She became furious and basically said that I didn't care about her at all, and that I was staring at her with hatred, and she ran away. I never meant for it to go that way Carlisle," he explained.

"I understand Edward," I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my left hand, before asking him a question, "Why did you get mad at her Edward?"

"I don't really know, Carlisle. All I know is that after you asked me about Chicago, I haven't been the same. I mad all the time, and I hate it. I never meant to yell at Bella, I think it was just the fact that she is in every single one of my classes, and she reminds me of my Bella, who I will never be able to see again."

"I see," I nodded my head, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Edward, you won't be mad forever."

"Thank Carlisle," he smiled, slightly.

I stood up and exited the room, hoping to find out more about Bella Masen. Maybe my old book on vampires could give me some insight on her. I walked, more slowly than normal, to my study, trying to process what Edward had said. He did think that she looked like his Bella, but at the same time they looked nothing alike. This Bella, had black hair with blue streaks, where Edward's Bella had mahogany colored hair. Of course it was possible to change one's hair, but still they didn't look the exact same, or extremely different. I walked into my study, and pulled the book off the shelf.

"Bella Masen, Bella Masen, Bella Masen, Isabella Masen, Isabella Masen," I muttered to myself searching the pages for even the slightest similarities in the names, or stories. The only names I found that had the same name was Isabella Swan, and Edward Masen. Edward was of course our Edward, but as I thought back to 1918, when I had met Edward and his Bella, I remembered him introducing her as a, what was her last name?

"Isabella… Isabella…Isabella…Urgh!" I growled, slamming my hand down on the desk. I stood up from my desk and walked back to look at the picture, hoping that he name was on there. I fumbled with the dial, trying to open the vault unsuccessfully three times, before finally opening it up. I pulled the picture out and looked on the back, and there it was staring back at me, mocking me.

_Edward Masen and Isabella Swan 1917._

It was her, Bella Masen, was Edward's Isabella Swan from 1918. I so wanted to just spill the news to everyone and anyone who would listen, but I knew that if I did it that way no one would believe me. I was going to have to trick everyone into realizing that Bella and Edward knew each other. Edward's Bella was alive, and she was here. Maybe moving to Forks wasn't such a bad idea.

**A/N Hello again! I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, has anyone see ****Remember Me****? If you have let me know what you thought of the end, I just watched it today, took me awhile to get it out of the store. **

**I will update very soon, I promise! Sorry it's so short! They will get longer, trust me!**

**Megan :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and favorited and alerted, it means a lot! Anyway, cheerleading practice was cancelled today, so I had time to put up another chapter, and so I did. I hope you enjoy!  
****Megan :)**

**BPOV**

I sat at my computer all night, 'doing homework.' Technically I really wasn't doing the homework, because in some way shape or form I already had the papers from a previous time taking the class, so I didn't bother. I still couldn't believe that Edward had said that to me. I thought that we were getting along, but apparently I was imagining things, because he told me to stay on my side of the treaty line.

"Wait!" I said to myself, "What the hell is a treaty line?"

I tried to remember back to studying about vampires, but I couldn't think of a thing anywhere that had said anything about a treaty line between vampires and werewolves, I think they were. I looked over at the clock, three in the morning. I ran over to my bookshelf and pulled out the book that I had hidden behind all of the others, Vampires, was all it said on the cover. I opened the front cover and began flipping through the pages, when I was first changed, Garrett had given me this book so I would know who to trust and who to stay away from. The book had helped me a lot when I ran into James, Victoria and Laurent for the first time back in 1923.

I looked through the book in search of one name in particular, Cullen, simple as that. I wanted to know more about the family, and the treaty, whatever that was. Not once while Edward was yelling at me about staying on our side of the line did he tell me what the line was, so frankly I didn't care if I crossed it again.

After hours of searching, I had found nothing on the Cullen family, except that Carlisle used to be a member of the Volturi. They must have used the human names in this book, because I didn't see Edward, Alice, or any of the others under the Cullen name. Maybe, I thought to myself flipping to the 'S' section of the book. There it was staring back at me, Isabella Swan, born and raised in Chicago, middle child of five, family died during Spanish Influenza. I slammed the book shut before I read anymore and threw it across the room. Every time I saw in words that my family had all died, it just brought all of the pain back from so long ago. Losing four siblings, two parents, plus a fiancé, and your second family, it tends to leave scars behind.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_Y__ou were the oneWho was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes _(Thinking of You Katy Perry)

I slammed my hand down on the snoozed button to shut it up, and then turned the alarm off and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school today.

I quickly showered, and did my hair before running out of the bathroom to find clothes for the day. It took me about twenty five minutes to finally find clothes that I wanted to wear. That left me with about fifteen minutes to get dressed, do my make-up and get outside to leave, that was doable.

Five minutes later I was done, and walking out the door, when I realized I had forgotten my 'homework,' so I ran back inside, grabbed my bag, put my vampire book back on the shelf and looked in the mirror.

"Let's go with pink," I mumbled to myself, as my streaks changed from blue to pink, "Perfect."

I ran out the door and jumped into my car, thank God I had remembered to put up my top last night otherwise the whole car would be wet now. I sped down the street towards the school, and as I entered the parking lot to the school, who pulled up behind me but the Cullen family, spectacular. I parked my car as far away from them as possible, and took the long way around the parking lot to avoid them, I just didn't fell like talking yet. They probably didn't even realized that I had walked right in front of them, my hair was pink today rather then blue. I thought about going to the cafeteria before class to just chill out, but instead I just went to my first class. As I walked into the room, who should be there, sitting in his seat next to mine, but Edward freaking Cullen. Jeez! I just can't get away from him!

"Morning," I mumbled, sitting down in my seat next to him.

"Morning," he responded, never taking his eyes off the picture he was staring at. I tried to peer over at what the picture was but I couldn't see over his arm, nor did I want to intrude.

We sat in silence like that until the bell rang and students began filing in the doorway, followed, closely by the teacher. Spanish, my first class passed by uneventfully, no homework again, so one more thing I didn't have to do when I got home to do, well nothing. Being a vampire is boring, I sighed deeply as the bell rang. I stood up out of my seat and walked toward my next class, Trig, my worst subject ever in all of my years, the first time I ever took it, I failed.

"Morning Bella!" Alice squealed as I walked into the room.

"Morning Alice," I sighed, sitting at my seat next to some human kid, don't remember his name though, Mitch, or Matt, or Mike.

The rest of the class I stared off in space trying to think of the easiest way to escape the class right when the bell rang and not have to deal with the Cullen family. That was my task of the day, stay away from the family because after next year, I am just going to have to move somewhere new again, and I will be all alone once again. Why should I bother getting close to people who I will not even, ever talk to after next year is over, I don't see the point.

As the bell rang, I ran out of the room as fast a possible, without looking suspicious, and toward English where I had to sit by Edward again.

"Morning, Isabella," Mrs. King smiled, as I entered the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. King," I replied, walking over to my seat in the class room.

"Morning, Mr. Cullen, Miss. Cullen, other Mr. Cullen," Mrs. King greeted Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Morning, Mrs. King," they replied in unison walking to their seats in the classroom, Edward's being right next to mine.

"Good morning class," Mrs. King smiled, as the bell rang.

"Morning, Mrs. King," everyone responded.

"So, today we will be splitting up into groups, combined with my other English class to make our own version of Romeo and Juliet," she announced. One of my all time favorite book/plays, it was amazing! Everyone else groaned, but I smiled happily, who didn't want to act out Romeo and Juliet?

"Okay, okay," she yelled over the chatter, "I have decided on the groups, so don't worry about that."

"Ugh!" numerous kinds in the class began to groan again.

"So, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric and Angela, you are group number one." she began listing off groups, "And group number 7 will be Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella."

"Oh shit!" I mumbled to myself, slamming my head on to the desk. As hard as I had tried all day to stay away from the Cullens they just kept coming back. Guess this is karma from yelling at a male, coming back to bite me in the ass. The four of us got in a group, Alice and Jasper were in the other class, and we began planning who was going to do what. I volunteered for nothing, rather I just allowed the three of them to decide who was going to play who.

"I think that Emmett and I can be both sets of parents, and then we can talk to Alice and Jasper, but I think you two would be better to play Romeo and Juliet," Rosalie smiled at Edward and I. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, now I have to pretend to be in love with Edward Cullen, this was going to get interesting.

"Our house after school?" Emmett asked me, hopefully.

"Fine," I answered, and walked out of the classroom as the bell rang. Can this day just be over now?

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I get the chance, I should have time on Thursday or Friday, but I am making no promises, lol. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!  
****Megan :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry this took so long! I have been really busy! Not the best chapter, but the ending is good! Thanks for keeping with me! I will update soon! Enjoy!**

**Megan :)**

**BPOV**

I walked out of English and to my next class of the day, gym, I had always hated gym class, now was nothing different. I then had to go to lunch and sit with the Cullen family, listening to them talk about how amazing this project was going to be. I didn't feel that it was going to be as amazing as they did, considering Edward and I had to be Romeo and Juliet, in the play called Romeo and Juliet. That just meant that there would be kissing that I would have to do with Edward, can you say yum! Wait what am I talking about, Edward is the ass hat that yelled at me about something I didn't even know about.

"Bella?" Alice asked, as lunch was coming to an end.

"Mm-hmm?" I replied, turning to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at me sadly.

"Nothing Alice. Don't worry," I smiled, a fake smile, but she didn't know that, nor did she need to.

"Okay!" she cheered standing up and walking to her next class with Jasper.

I stood up from the table as the first bell rang and walked toward my end of the day classes, Biology with Edward and then Government with all five of them, could my day get any better.

"Finally," I muttered to myself, walking out the door of the school and toward my car. I planned on going home to gather all of my research items on Romeo and Juliet then meet the Cullens at their house. Sounds like a plan. I ran to my car, not wanting to be stopped, jumped in and drove our of the parking lot and back towards my house.

I drove slowly toward my house, wanting to take as much time as possible to retrieve my belongings and drive over to the Cullen house. I just wanted to be rid of them, and now I was going to have to spend even more time with them because the teacher, who I liked before today, decided that it was imperative that I act out this magnificent play with the Cullen family. Why me? Because I have no friends nor family that's why. It sucks, I wish I could have kept her, but I know that leaving was the right choice.

I pulled into my driveway, and left the car running, taking the house key off the ring and walking to the door. I unlocked it and let myself in, walking to my book shelf to grab my book, and numerous notes I had taken on the book. Let's just say this was more than the second time I have read this book. I threw everything in my bag and re-locked the door, walking back out to my car, and driving away.

I arrived at the Cullen house to see Alice sitting on the front porch, no doubt she was waiting for me. They probably thought that I was going to bail on them and move far away where they couldn't find me. Oh, had I dreamed about just packing everything up and leaving this town for good, to never ever come back. But no matter how far away I ran, I would most likely run into the Cullen family again, there just wasn't enough towns with bad weather, about 90% of the year.

"Hey, Alice," I smiled, walking up the three steps to the front door.

"Bella!" Alice sighed, exasperated.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I didn't think you were going to show up!" she squealed throwing her arms around my waist in a hug.

"Why didn't you think I would show up?" I asked, knowing exactly why she thought that.

"Because I didn't even see you after school, so I thought you were going to run away," she explained.

"Of course I was coming," I rolled my eyes, "I just had to get all of my stuff from my house, my Romeo and Juliet notes."

"Oh," she nodded her head opening up the front door and leading me inside to where the other four people were waiting on us.

"Bella!" Emmett squealed like a little girl, running over and giving me a bear hug.

"Hey Emmett!" I laughed as he set me back down on the ground.

"I didn't think that you were going to come. I was so worried!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I was coming Emmett," I laughed, "I told you guys that I was coming, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but still, I was worried," he explained, before walking back over to sit next to Rosalie.

"Okay," Rosalie chuckled, "Now that we have all established that Bella is here and will remain here until the project is over, I think it is best to decide who is going to be who."

"I agree," I answered her.

"Me too," everyone else agreed.

"Okay, so, I think that it would be best for Bella and Edward to be Romeo and Juliet because I think that they are the most cultured. Whereas the rest of us have probably never really ever read any classic books," Rosalie chuckled.

"I think that they should be Romeo and Juliet because they both know what it's like to have loved and had to lose. All of us have lost, but they are the only ones who have lost their significant others," Alice explained.

"Well, if you really want us to be Romeo and Juliet you could just tell us that you want us to do that, you don't have to make up excuses," Edward sighed.

"Fine, I want you two to be Romeo and Juliet." Emmett said, for everyone in the room.

"Fine," I answered.

"Fine," Edward sighed turning to face the window.

"Well, let's get this read through started. I say that we begin with the read through then tomorrow start filming." Rosalie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper finally answered.

"Okay, let's begin," Alice cheered.

"I'll be the Chorus," Rosalie smiled, before beginning to speak, "'Two households, both alike in dignity,'"

After that part, I didn't pay much attention to the beginning of the read through, because it didn't involve myself or Edward, for the most part.

We took turns reading, sometimes someone would have two characters in the same scene so we would have to stop the recording once it came to that time. For the most part the beginning of the play consisted of Edward and I watching the other four say numerous different lines, sometimes being asked to be some slave here or man and woman there.

Then after the fight at the beginning of the play it was Edward's time to begin reading for Romeo. Emmett had begged Rosalie all morning to be Benvolio, he reasoning being that he had such a cool name.

"'I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.'" Emmett read before the scene ended.

"Okay, so I think that so far the read through it going really well!" Alice squealed, when we decided to take a break for a few minutes.

"I haven't really said anything yet, so I don't really know how well I am going to do with this reading," I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bella! You'll do great!" Rosalie and Alice encouraged.

"Thanks," I smiled, beforeing turning my head back to face my book that was sitting on the floor in front of me.

"What do you say we start again?" Emmett asked, looking at everyone. We all nodded in agreement, and went on, Edward and Emmett beginning.

Both the scene between Edward and Emmett, a little bit of Jasper, and Rose and Alice, were both short scenes, just the way I liked them, short and sweet.

It wasn't until the fifth scene when I finally got to read, and it was of course the scene where I had to kiss Edward, thankfully he was across the room, so we wouldn't have to do it right now.

I think that's a good place to stop," Rose smiled, standing up off the floor, and sitting on the couch next to Emmett.

"Me too," I sighed, mentally changing the color of my hair, three times to decrease my boredom.

"You just changed your hair color!" Alice squealed pointing to my head.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "It's my power, I can change appearances, read minds and I am a shield."

"That's so cool!" Alice laughed, as the front door to the house was opened.

"Good afternoon, kids," Carlisle greeted, looking over the group, "Ahh… Bella, may I speak with you in my office?"

"Of course," I smiled, politely, standing up off the couch and walking up the stairs, beside Carlisle.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied as we began walking up the steps.

"Should I call you Mr. Cullen or Carlisle?" I asked being polite.

"Carlisle, please," he laughed.

"Okay then, Carlisle," I nodded my head walking up the last three steps before he ushered me into his office, and shut the door behind me.

"I just wanted to ask you about your human life quickly," he smiled, sitting down in his chair behind the desk.

"Okay," I replied, "What would you like to know?"

"You said that you had a fiancé's, but I was wondering what his name was because I remember you, I just can't put the name with the face," he sighed looking at me.

"His name was Edward Masen," I sighed looking at my hands.

"So you are Isabella Swan then?" he smiled happily.

"Yes," I responded, confused.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't say I do," I sighed, trying to remember him.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, formerly Dr. Cullen and I was your Edward's doctor back when the two of you were human," he answered my confused glances.

"Your Edward's doctor?" I looked at him again.

"I am, but you don't look like Edward's Bella at all," he explained.

"That's because I change appearances," I answered, changing back to my original physical appearance.

"Oh, I see," he smiled, "Well, I don't want to keep you any longer, you should get back to your read through."

"Okay," I smiled, standing up from where I was sitting in his office, "And Carlisle, thank you so much for trying to save my Edward, it meant a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure, child," he smiled, beforeing turning to look back at his desk, a smile on his face.

I walked down the stairs, deciding whether or not to change my appearance again, but I was mentally drained at the moment and didn't want to bother. I was almost to the living room, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward Cullen was my Edward, and I knew it! Carlisle had changed him in order to save him from dying. My Edward was still alive! I walked into the living room, smiling brightly, and looked at Edward, for a minute before he looked up at me.

"Oh my…" he breathed, "Bella!"

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed! Bella and Edward finally recognize each other, yay! Lol. Thanks for reading! I will update soon!**

**Megan :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, so stuff has been going on in my life, so I haven't wanted to write, but it's pretty much resolved now so I tried to write a chapter today. It's a bad chapter and it's a short chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Megan :/**

**EPOV**

"This is an absolute waste of time," I muttered to myself, during our break from reading through, "Why do we need a read through, we already know the whole damn play by heart."

"Edward, stop sulking," Alice rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the couch across from me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered, not intending to do so. I would sulk if I wanted to and she couldn't stop me. God, I sound like a two year old.

I hadn't realized that Bella was standing in the doorway, until my eyes met hers. She looked at me, shock prominent on her features, as well as mine before I realized who she was.

"Oh my," I breathed, shocked, "Bella?"

"Edward?" she smiled, even brighter than before.

"Is that really you?" I begged, hoping that it was her and not my mind playing tricks on me. She looked so much like my Bella from e1918, but my Bella had disappeared, that's right, my Bella had disappeared.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Masen, it's me," she smiled. It was definitely her, no one knew my real middle name, and only Carlisle knew that Masen was my last name.

"I've missed you so much!" I smiled, jumping up off the couch and running over to hug her.

"I missed you too," she smiled, tears that would never fall in her eyes, "I thought that you had died. I was so sad."

"Well, don't be sad anymore beautiful," I smiled, resting my chin on the top of her head, "I'm hear and I don't intend on going anywhere."

"Good," she smiled, leaning into my chest. It was then that Carlisle came down the stairs, an arm around Esme's shoulders, and a knowing smile on his face. He walked into the living room and sat in the seat that I had originally been sitting in, undoubtedly waiting patiently with the others for the full background of Bella, and our relationship.

"We should go talk to them love. Emmett's head looks like it's about to explode from too much thinking," I chuckled, taking her hand and leading her into the living room, where my family was waiting for an explanation.

"Would you care to explain?" Rosalie asked, as Bella and I sat down on the empty couch.

"Give them a moment Rosie," Emmett rubbed her leg.

"Fine," she sighed, leaning into the back of the couch.

"Okay," Bella began, "Everything I told you about my past was true, except for the part that Edward is my dead fiancé."

"She's your Bella?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Yes, Esme, she is my Bella. The one and only," I smiled, "She is the reason I was always to moody, and she is the reason I never gave another girl a second glance, because she has always had my heart."

"Why can't you be sweet like him?" Rosalie asked jokingly.

"So, you are the Bella?" Carlisle smiled, to himself, "I knew it."

"You knew it?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I just figured it out yesterday because I was curious about who Bella was, and I have that vampire book in my study so I was trying to find out more information about her. But there was not vampire girl by the name on Isabella Masen, only an Isabella Swan. It was then I remembered that I had a picture of Edward and his Bella from 1918. I didn't think that you were his Bella, but I had hoped that you were, because I knew that if you were, he could be happy again. I rummaged through all my drawers and everything before finally finding the picture, and on the back it said, Isabella Swan and Edward Masen 1918." Carlisle explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to find out on your own," Carlisle smiled.

"Well, that we did," I laughed.

"Edward, will you tell me about the story of you and Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I laughed, before leaning back into the couch, remembering everything in vivid detail.

"Let's start with the day that I finally confessed my love for her," I laughed, "It was a brisk autumn morning and I was walking down the street on my way home from the market when I spotted a young girl sitting alone on a riverbank in Chicago."

"_Hello," I smiled, walking over to sit down next to her._

"_Edward!" the girl squealed._

"_Yes?" I asked, confused._

"_It's me, Isabella Swan," she smiled at me._

"_My God," I laughed, "Isabella, it's been months. How are you?" _

"_Amazing, well now I am," she smiled at me, "How are you?"_

"_Pretty good, pretty good, but there is something I want to tell you about," I confessed."What's wrong Edward?" she asked._

"_Well, you see, there's this girl, and I've been in love with her forever, but I don't think she knows I exist," I explained._

"_Oh I see," she nodded, curtly, "Well, I don't know how she couldn't know you exist you are very handsome." _

"_Why thank you," I smiled, "But this girl, no matter what I do to try and get her attention she doesn't seem to understand what I am doing."_

"_What have you tried doing?" she asked, intrigued._

"_Well, I have sent her yellow roses, I have talked to her, we have been best friends forever and I am now confessing my love to her and she still doesn't realize it," I smiled, taking her hand in mine._

"_You love me?" she asked, shocked._

"_Of course, Isabella. How could I not? You are gorgeous, and funny, and smart." I answered._

"_I love you too Edward," she smiled back at me. _

"_Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked her._

"_Of course," she nodded her head, "But I am afraid I must be getting home."_

"_Of course, of course," I smiled, helping her stand up, "May I walk you home?"_

"_You may," she replied, linking her arm through mine as we began to walk to her house, next door to mine._

"How sweet!" Alice squealed."Thanks Alice," I laughed at her enthusiasm."Why can't you be like that?" Rosalie asked Emmett again.

"Because then you wouldn't love me for the big idiot I am," Emmett laughed, kissing her head.

"True," she muttered, "very true."

"What's next?" Alice squealed.

"How about we let Bella and Edward catch up and you can ask them for more details of their growing up later?" Carlisle suggested, taking Esme's hand and leading her out of the room and up the stairs to their room.

"See you at school, Bella," everyone smiled, as they left the room. In five minutes everyone was out of the room and hanging out amongst themselves, doing God knows what, leaving Bella and I alone.

"I still can't believe that you are real," Bella whispered, bringing a hand up to the side of my face.

"Well, I am here love, so don't worry," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

We talked for a little while, before we just sat there in our embrace, not wanting to let go, fearing that if we did the other person would disappear. But the next morning when it was time to get ourselves ready to go to school again, we were still sitting in each others arms, and we would be for the rest of eternity.

**A/N Hello again everyone! Thanks for reading! This is not the end of the story, trust me I have many more things up my sleeves. Please review! I will update soon, but school starts Wednesday so it might be Friday or Saturday before I finally get enough time to update, but I will try. Thanks again for reading!**

**Megan :/**


	12. AN again

A/N Sorry guys, I am working on an update for both Thinking of You and Like We Used to right now. Sorry I haven't been able to update recently. First of all school (homework) and cheerleading were kicking my butt. And second, my computer died so I lost all of my documents. That means I lot all of the chapter outlines I wrote, and all of the chapters that I had already written. It made me extremely mad and I couldn't remember what I had written, so I had to start all over with all of my chapters. That has been difficult to do, but I am finally getting back into the groove of writing.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up very soon. I am so sorry about the wait. Keep with me!

This will be replaced with the chapter when it is done.

Megan


End file.
